Radio Love
by animegirlkagome
Summary: Kagome is listening to her favorite songs that she created while driving her car to school,and when she gets to school, everyone sees her in her new look including sesshoumaru who wants her to be his and have her love him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Kagome got ready before she had to go to school she decided to change into something that will get sesshoumaru to notice her or at least he'll notice her this time.

Her outfit that she changed into consisted of a skirt half short that was denim that showed almost half of her leg and a black v neck top showing just enough cleavage but not too much while she had on knee high black boots to go along with her outfit.

She wanted sesshoumaru to notice her and today she hoped he noticed her before she got out of the house she grabbed her backpack and before she grabbed her keys she had breakfast.

And afterwards she left to go outside and down the stairs to her car which was parked right in front of her family's property.

She realized that before she gets in the car that she forgot her cassette tapes with her music on them she went back up the stairs to grab them before she back down the stairs to her car again.

After she grabbed her cassette tapes filled with her own music that she wrote and sang to besides her favorite bands she went back down the long stairs after coming outside of the house.

She went straight to her car after she reached her car she unlocked the driver side door and got in after putting her stuff in the back.

She put one of her cassette tapes with her own music in the cassette player in her car and after she started her car she drove all the way to her school while singing the songs she created with her own music.

When she finally arrived and parked in her favorite parking spot they music was still playing while she was singing that she didn't notice that she caught Sesshoumaru's attention with him staring at her as well as the rest of the student population that consisted of male and female population.

When she got out of her car all the males including sesshoumaru were staring at her sesshoumaru thought to himself when he looked at her after she got out of her car and turned it off " I have never seen Kagome dress this way before I know I have a crush on her but I'm surprised she is wearing different clothes I wonder if she will be alright if I ask her out and have her be mine".

When she almost walked by him and the rest of the males of the student population he noticed all the males have lustful looks when they look at her while he was smelling their arousal.

He growled instantly at them and when Kagome finally reached by his side and was about to walk past him he grabbed her and pulled her in his arms and yelled at the other males to back off and that she was his.

They were shocked by his outburst and how he was holding her while saying she was his which they gave her and him jealous glares from the girls and boys both giving them jealous glares while they left them alone.

While Kagome was wondering what brought this on and why he was holding her she looked at him and he looked down at her and then he leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back.

Then they pulled away from each other and were holding each other's hands while walking to their class since they had the same class with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

After they walked out of their class since their bell rang they were holding hands again while walking the hallways with everyone staring at them with envious mean looks.

When one of the students walked past them he pushed Kagome to where she almost fell until Sesshoumaru caught her and glared at the person that almost made her fall to the ground.

He went towards the person and grabbed the person by their neck and said to them "you dare touch what is mine and hurt her you will pay for your transgression against me and her with your life".

When the person lowered their eyes with their head in shame sesshoumaru was about to extract his vengeance against the person who hurt her.

When Kagome said to him "stop Sesshoumaru you can't kill him but you can hurt him if you want just don't kill him because that's probably what he wants you to do Sesshoumaru".

He looked at her with red slowly seeping into his eyes until he realized what she said and knocked the person he was holding out and left him falling to the floor.

He went back to Kagome and grabbed her in his arms and leaned down and smelled her hair and it relaxed him enough that the red in his eyes receded back and he has his golden eyes again.

He kept holding her until the bell rang and they held each other's hands again while walking to more of their classes to finish their day before they had to leave school once the school day was over with.

When they finished all of their classes and the bell rang and they got out of their last class sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her car before he went to his.

When he reached her car he was holding her in his arms and he gave her another kiss before he pulled away with a promise of seeing her tomorrow before school and to talk about a date he wanted to have with her.

As soon as she got into her car after he left her to go to his car she thought about what their date was going to be.

And if it worked out for the both of them together since he kissed her and she kissed him back but they still haven't told each other how they feel about each other.

So this was still knew to her for him to show his affections to her and wanting to be with her besides claiming that she is his and that no one should touch her.

When she thought more about it while after starting her car and left the school to go home and wait for tomorrow for school.

Where she will meet sesshoumaru before school started so they can talk about their date and what they were going to do on it when she meets him tomorrow at school.

The next morning after she got ready and went to school she saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her by his car since she usually parks near his she pulled into her favorite parking spot and got out of her car after grabbing her stuff and then locking the car.

She went towards Sesshoumaru to find out what he wants when she approached him and was closer to him he pulled her into his arms and was holding her and leaning downwards to kiss her.

She kissed him back as soon as he kissed her on her lips and they were holding onto each other not noticing that there were two people staring at them with a deceiving mean looks knowing one of the two likes Sesshoumaru and the other one likes Kagome.

They thought more about their problem of them being together but with a plan they would going to co0me up with will try to tear Sesshoumaru and Kagome apart from each other.

Not noticing that there are Kagome and Sesshoumaru's friends staring at the two people who are staring at their friends wondering what they are up to.

So they can stop those two people from what they were going to do to Sesshoumaru and Kagome hoping that they can still keep sesshoumaru and kagome still together with each other and not being apart.

Their friends thought that they should warn their two friends about what was going to happen to them from the two that they were watching knowing that the two that they were watching were probably jealous of their friends being together.

And probably wanting to tear them apart they all knew that they couldn't let these two tear Kagome and Sesshoumaru apart.

They had to warn their friends and think of something to stop them from their plans that are probably going to happen to them.

Sango and her friends as well as Sesshoumaru's friends which consisted of Kagura who is dating Hiten and her and kagome's friends Bankotsu Jakkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and their other three brother's which she didn't get their names.

Also other's of their friends Koga, and Ayame, Inuyasha Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Shippo, Souten, and many more of their friends including her boyfriend Miroku.

They knew that the two who were watching their friends who wanted them apart and they knew that all of them had to warm their two friends and stop the two that were planning something bad for their friends was Yura and Naraku.

Who wanted sesshoumaru and Kagome apart and wanted either one for themselves since all of them and the whole school knows that those two have been after their friends for years and knowing they could never have either one of them.

When they saw the two of them walk away from the scene while planning to do some harm they knew as soon as they were gone that they had to reach Sesshoumaru and Kagome and warn them about was going to happen.

Besides talking to them too since mantan hiten's brother couldn't help stop the two because he was home sick was bad they had to still warn their friends from what was going to happen to them so the both of them can be aware of their problem.

Meanwhile in the parking lot by his car near the courtyard sesshoumaru and Kagome kept kissing each other and were still holding onto each other until they pulled apart and were now holding each other's hands.

The both of them were still looking at each other and smiling when they heard footsteps and noticed both of their groups of friends looking at them with worried faces.

This worried the both of them because they wanted to know what's wrong with their friends and what the problem was that they wanted to tell them.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome noticed their friends looks when they stood in front of them almost close Kagome said to them " what's up guys something wrong that me or us need to know about because all you guys seem worried and I would like to know about it besides Sesshoumaru isn't that right Sesshoumaru".

He looked at her and noticed the look in her eyes that was serious to him and turned to look at all their friends and said "yes that is right what is wrong that me and Kagome need to know about because I sense that it is something important and I smell that all you seem worried about something so what is the problem that we need to know about".

One of their friends said to the both of them "guys it's like this yura and naraku were watching what you to were doing just a few minutes ago and I smelled that they were up to deceitful things that they were talking about that had to deal with you and Kagome".

He said to the both of them again "and this worried us and I have a feeling that they are planning as well as the rest of us have a feeling that the both of them are planning to break up and tear you both apart from each other".

He kept telling them again "we just wanted to tell you both that so that you both are aware of what's going to happen to the both of you if what their planning comes true and that you both might be a danger so if that's what they are planning besides some other things".

He still kept telling the both of them "I think there is a need for a fight for all of us against the two of them and anyone that stupid or dumb or at any idiot that joins their plan of what their planning to do and attack the both of you".

He finished telling the both of them "so what do you guys say about a fight all of us and you two against whatever their planning and whoever is with them are you guys good with that or not".

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both looked at all of them and decided that it was a good idea to fight against whatever they were planning to do to them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

After they talked with their friends more Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to their classes while holding hands while thinking of the plan that they were going to use and fight with against Naraku and Yura together and with their friends by their sides to help defeat Yura and Naraku and whoever they got with them.

After they were done with their classes and left their final class as soon as the last bell rang for school to end the both of them followed by their friends went to each other's cars and hung out for a while before each of them had to leave and go home.

Before sesshoumaru left for his car he walked Kagome to hers and grabbed her and pulled her into his arms to kiss her before letting go and before he walked away from her.

He said to her " I think all of us should have a party at my house that way we could dance together alone while everyone else is doing their own thing don't you agree Kagome".

Kagome nodded while blushing she told him "of course I think it's a great idea sesshoumaru just as long as we choose who to invite and not to invite alright so we won't get anybody we don't like at the party that you are throwing ok".

He nodded and told her "ok" and left her afterwards to go to his car while she went inside hers to drive and go home while thinking about the party they were going to have together with their friends and whoever they will invite.

The next day at school with Kagome and sesshoumaru with their friends outside in the courtyard eating their lunch that they brought to school while talking about normal things and all that they wanted to do for the rest of the week.

When Kagome said to all of their friends " guys what do you think about us having as party at Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's house don't you guys think that it would be a really great idea and we get to choose who to invite to the party besides leave out the people at the school who are annoying and some of them we don't like".

Both of their friends caught the message about who they didn't like meaning the two people who wanted to tear Kagome and Sesshoumaru apart and knew what they were going to plan to stop those to and whoever was with them while knowing not to invite those to and anyone who sides with them.

While they were planning about the party and everything else Kikyo inuyasha's new girlfriend because it was hard to love someone and he never loved someone before and knew that he loved her.

She decided to say something to all of them including Kagome and Sesshoumaru " but guys what about the backfire of if when we do stop them that they'll come back for more until it's over and Sesshoumaru and Kagome will be apart don't you guys think that will happen too".

She kept telling all of her them "because I for one don't want that to happen and they will have to be stopped by whoever wants to destroy us along with the both of them who are after Kagome and Sesshoumaru".

She finished telling them "and I don't want anything to happen to you guys I mean seriously I don't and I hope you both can still be together and not apart even if I fear it don't you guys thinks so to about it".

They looked at her and realized what she said to all of them and thought more about it when Kagome looked at her as well as the rest of their friends.

Kagome said to her "well kikyo your right but we will just have to do with it as best as we can and hope that we can beat them once and for all and hope that they not try to go after us again to tear me and sesshoumaru apart including you guys who care about us and are our friends too".

Kikyo nodded as well as the rest of their friends including her boyfriend Inuyasha and decided to try to deal with what was going to happen soon when the defeat those two and whoever sided with them to destroy Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's lives of being together.

After they had lunch and talked more about the party and who they were going to invite lunch time was soon over they headed back to their classes until the day was over for them to where they had to go home to deal with the party they were going to have tomorrow latter closer to nighttime.

The next morning as soon as Kagome woke up from her sleep she was going to call Sesshoumaru about their date and the party they were going to have with their friends.

And latter in the night when it reaches almost midnight to where her and Sesshoumaru can spend time together while loving each other hoping that they can still hope to be together and not have to be torn apart from each other.

As soon as she dialed his number on her cell phone she heard him pick up the phone knowing that he was almost awake he said into the phone "hello is this you Kagome that's calling me right now that I'm almost awake".

She blushed knowing he knew it was her she said to him yes Sesshoumaru it's me Kagome I was calling to talk to you about the date we were going to have still as well as what we are going to do for the party at yours and your families place would you tell about that Sesshoumaru so that I can know and be aware just in case plans change or something happens that could harm us Sesshoumaru".

Sesshoumaru was fully awake now he said to her "yes about the date and the party I was thinking of having the party at 9 p.m. and our date start at 7:30 p.m. how does that sound since we didn't go on our date yesterday like we planned so how does that sound for you Kagome doesn't that sound great for the both of us today or not".

She heard what he said on the phone and decided to answer him to not keep him waiting she said to him "of course it sounds great Sesshoumaru don't worry about me being late though because I will be ready by 7:30 p.m. for us to go on our date".

She told Sesshoumaru again "and then the party after our date is over to where I was thinking we can get there early before everyone that we invited comes over to your family's house".

She finished telling him "and we finish setting everything up and we can probably also spend time with each other before the party starts how does that sound to you Sesshoumaru doesn't that sound good to try to or not".

He thought more about what she told him over on the phone and then decided to tell her " that could work out Kagome I think that we can arrange that after our date when you're ready to be picked up I will be at your house early to wait on you for our date to go out together so I have to get ready now for our date talk to you latter when I pick you up for our date Kagome bye love".

Kagome said "bye Sesshoumaru" and after he hung up his phone she decided to get ready early and be ready before he picks her up for their date.

And the party when their done with their date even if she was looking forward to having fun on their date and spend more time with Sesshoumaru and see where it goes from there for the both of them together.

Since the both have been boyfriend and girlfriend to each other for a few days now and she couldn't wait to see what he was going to take her to on their date that the both were going to have together.

After she decided on wearing something that was comfortable and appropriate to wear besides something that Sesshoumaru would like.

For the party she put her hair half way up with silver blue pins and was now ready for their date that they were going to have besides going to the party afterwards.

Kagome went downstairs after coming out of her room to wait for sesshoumaru to show up to pick her up for their date and the party at his and his family's house that they were going to have later after both were done with their date.

As soon as she was talking to her mom about sesshoumaru when she saw her and about her and Sesshoumaru's date and the party she asked her mom if she can go on the date her mom told her " yes Kagome you can go to the party just be home before it reaches past midnight ok".

Kagome got excited about what she said and hugged her mom said to her mom "thanks mom you made me so happy mom with you saying that I can go thank you thank you mom".

As soon as she was done hugging her mom and said what she said to her mom her mom hugged her said to her "your welcome dear I'm happy that your happy alright and I'm happy you finally met someone to now I hope to meet him when he gets here ok".

Kagome nodded after the both Kagome and her mother were finished talking Kagome heard the doorbell ring she said to her mom "that must be Sesshoumaru don't worry I have him come inside before we leave ok mom".

Her mother nodded and Kagome went out of the kitchen to answer the door that was ringing and knocking on the other side she opened it to find Sesshoumaru on the other side smirking at her wanting to know if she was ready to come with him.

She said to him " Sesshoumaru I was hoping you can come inside to meet my family before we left for our date and the party afterwards because my family including my mom would like to meet you, you wouldn't mind would you Sesshoumaru".

Sesshoumaru said to her " of course Kagome I can meet your mother and your family before we leave for our date and the party ok".

Kagome moved aside to let him in as soon as he crossed the threshold to be let in and go inside Kagome closed the door.

After he was inside and he went to meet her mom, grandpa, and her little brother who wanted to meet him to since Kagome wanted him to meet them before both went on their date.

He talked to her mom and her family for a while and as soon as he was done talking to them and both were about to leave Kagome's mother said out loud " I can't wait for you two to get married and I can have grandkids yea".

Kagome felt embarrassed but she looked at sesshoumaru and he didn't look embarrassed at all which worried her or bothered her.

But decided not to ask him about it yet since he smirked and grinned by what her mother said but she wanted to know what he was thinking about.

She decided not to ask she told him " ok bye mom see you later after the party", her mother smiled and waved she said to Kagome "see you to dear have fun".

Kagome nodded her head yes and after she heard what her mother said she closed the door after her and Sesshoumaru left to go on their date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

As soon as both left her house she went down the long stairs with him to go to his car that was parked near the curb at the bottom of the stairs.

When they reached the last bottom step both went to his car after he unlocked it he went to the passenger side and let her in it after opening the door and then closed it.

After she was inside the passenger side of his car he went around to the driver's side door and opened the door and got in after closing it and drove off to go to their date the both were going to have with each other.

When they arrived at the destination of the first spot where he was going to take her the both got out of his car and what she found was that they were at the park with lights like string lights lighting the poles.

As they walk the sidewalk with each flower that they pass she smelt the beautiful flowers and he was holding her hand while looking at her and smiling knowing that she likes the place that he took her to.

As they continued walking both heard music up ahead while she wondered what was up ahead he covered her eyes and led her to where it was where he was going to take her.

As they continued walking she heard the music louder until when he stopped she had to stop he let go of his hand of her eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes to find what she thought was beautiful there was music of a small band playing while there was a table filled with food and drinks for both of them to sit at. She looked at him and smiled knowing that he done this for her.

What she heard that was shocking to her is he said to her " Kagome would you like to dance with me", she looked at him she said " yes I would love to dance with you Sesshoumaru".

He took her hand and together they slow danced on the grass while holding onto each other and after the dance was over.

He kissed her and then both went to the table to enjoy the meal they were going to have with each other before their date was over and the party will start.

When both were done with their food he walked her back to his car and both got in to drive to his house to get the party ready for all those that they liked and trusted to come inside his family's home and enjoy the party both were going to have with each other along with other people who will be at the party to enjoy it at their house too.

As soon as both arrived at his house early both went inside his house and saw that their friends were inside because Inuyasha invited them in.

And both were glad for them helping out the party which that left with Sesshoumaru and Kagome to do very little left of getting the party ready.

After a while and a hour or two they were finally finished with getting the stuff ready for the party and everything was done after a few minutes and all of them relaxed.

All of them suddenly heard a knock and ringing on the door and all of them including Sesshoumaru and Kagome had to get up.

As well as some of their friends answer the door and the rest just start to talk about normal things at first started to appear was a few people coming.

And soon there were more even hundreds of people coming into the mansion and it was hard for Kagome and Sesshoumaru with their friends to stay together when it felt like they were almost separated from each other.

After a while when the party started things started to get normal and she didn't want to let go of Sesshoumaru's hand in fear that she will be separated and will lose him from her grasp.

But what both didn't notice as well as their friends was they had two party crashers along with their followers come into the house and into the party hoping to looking for the both of them or their friends alone or together.

When the two and the followers went to find them Sango and the other's spotted them in their friend's mansion and knew they were trouble she went to find Sesshoumaru and Kagome to warn them.

And along with her boyfriend were a few more of her friends the rest of their friends stayed to monitor the party and make sure there was no trouble.

When Sango and her boyfriend along with a few of their friends tried to find their two friends they found them in another part of the big room that everyone was in.

While hoping that the two that crashed the party with their followers wouldn't hurt their friends even hoping that they wouldn't see them now or their will be hell to pay and a lot of fighting to come.

When they found their friends Sango and the rest went straight towards the two hoping that they didn't interfere in anything.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru noticed their friends coming toward them again they pulled apart from each other to see what their friends needed to talk to them about and if it was important that both needed to know about.

Sango and her boyfriend Miroku and their other friends stopped before Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

She said to the both of them " guys I think we have a problem the enemies of us and you guys just crashed our party at your house and with their followers there in here to try to tear you guys apart and start a fight".

She continued to tell the both of them "so I just want you guys to be aware that a fights going to start and that you two and us are going to be in it against those two and their followers who just came in through the front door and crashed the party with the followers".

She still told the both of them "I know I am saying that again but I thought that you guys should be more aware to know that something's happening and that the fight is going to happen".

She finished telling the both of them "with all of us against Naraku and Yura and their followers alright now I just want to know if we can come up with a plan to stop them and take them down once and for all what do you guys think is that a great idea".

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded at what their friend said knowing that their rest of their friends agreed they went to find their other friends to break up the party.

And have a fight that was soon going to happen very soon for the both of them and all their friends against Naraku and Yura with their followers.

When they reached the rest of their friends both Sesshoumaru and Kagome as well as Sango and her boyfriend Miroku and their other friends told them the plan.

And how it was going down and how everyone had to do their part in destroying and fighting Yura and Naraku and their followers to make sure everyone is safe they told one of their friends to tell everyone that they had to go home and that the party was over.

As soon as everyone left there was only Yura and Naraku with their followers facing against Sesshoumaru and Kagome and all their friends that are with them.

Kagome said to yura and naraku with their followers "what are you doing here we didn't invite you so why don't you leave now before your going to regret being here".

Yura had a smirk and was grinning with naraku she said to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and their friends " what we want bitch is for you to not be with my sesshoumaru and for sesshoumaru to be with me".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Yura continued to tell Sesshoumaru and Kagome and their friends "and for you to be gone along with your friends as for what else were not going anywhere".

Yura finished telling Kagome and Sesshoumaru and their friends "the time for you two to be together is long gone what's going to happen now is we're going to take care of you both along with your friends once and for all".

Sango said to her " we'll listen here bitch your not going anywhere near Kagome and Sesshoumaru or tearing them apart and were not going down without a fight".

She finished telling Yura and them "of kicking all your guys' asses so let's get down to it and kick your asses so you'll never show yourselves at our school again".

Yura and them scoffed at them she said to them " not likely were going to show yourselves who your dealing with for good and were still going to ruin your lives".

Kagome said to her "that's it your going down bitch" and after she said that she rushed to Yura as Sesshoumaru rushed to naraku and the rest of their friends rushed to Yura and Naraku's followers and begin the fight and was kicking their asses.

As soon as in the middle f the fight and Kagome and Sesshoumaru as well as their friends were winning they didn't notice that Yura pulled out a gun and was aiming at Kagome who was still trying to kick her ass and knock the gun away when she saw it.

When sesshoumaru saw this he rushed to her and as the gun went off he pushed Kagome out of the way and got hit by the gun in the process.

When Kagome saw what he did for her she got really upset to where her powers were out full force and started with her hands glowing to beat yura with her powers.

While she was beating yura she didn't noticed that naraku was coming behind her until one of her friends stopped him and more of them after they beaten the followers and were done with them were going after naraku to try to stop him from going near Kagome.

When they got to Naraku who was about to attack Kagome from behind and grab her to take her form Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's home.

He was stopped by her friends who all faced against him except form Sango who was with Kagome who also faced against Yura.

While Kagome was beating Yura with her fists to where she was making Yura bleed all over face and body almost purifying her as well as Sango beating her as well and Yura panicked knowing she was probably going to die

By the miko's hands along with her friends she looked at Naraku and nodded at the look he was giving her and left.

As soon as Naraku escaped from Kagome and Sesshoumaru's friends clutches who had a hold on him as soon as he left with Yura before that he gave Kagome a look with a promise and Kagome shuddered but knew she had to beat them and fight them and destroy them.

As soon as they were gone Kagome rushed towards Sesshoumaru who was on the floor bleeding she took off a piece of her dress and was holding it on his wound.

While she ordered one of her friends to call 911 and get an ambulance to the house while one of her friends called 911 to get an ambulance to their house.

Inuyasha called his father and mother to come home because Sesshoumaru was hurt and they had to get home and to the hospital real quick before it's too late for him.

As soon as the ambulance arrived the paramedics got to him and put him in the ambulance van and Kagome got in the van and was holding his hand and off they were to the hospital in the van followed by their friends and his brother and Kikyo in their car to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital everyone including Kagome had to wait while Sesshoumaru was taken to immediate surgery for an operation that could save him.

While they were in the waiting room Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's parents came into the hospital looking for their son they knew Kagome and went straight to her once they got news from the nurse at the desk.

Inutashio Sesshoumaru's and inuyasha's father said to Kagome with concern " Kagome what happened to sesshoumaru and who did this while at the party".

He noticed she was crying she said to him and his wife " sir we were having a party for the friends that we had trust to come".

She continued to tell his parents while crying "and then as the party was going great some people that we didn't want to come named Yura and Naraku the both of them came with their followers we had to break up our party so no one will get hurt".

She still told his parents again while still crying "and when everyone left we told Yura and Naraku and their followers to leave and we started fighting".

She kept telling them while trying to control her tears "all of us including Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyo joined in against them".

She still told his parents again "and that's when it turned for the worse as soon as I was beating Yura and winning the fight against her she pulled a gun out at me I didn't see it at them time but Sesshoumaru did and he rushed after fighting Naraku and pushed me out of the way and took the bullet that was meant for me".

She finished telling his parents "and I'm sorry sir but I don't want to lose him and now I feel I must seek my revenge against them for them doing this to him".

She was still crying until when Inutashio pulled her into his arms and soothed her fears and told her it was ok and that everything was going to be taken care of and that Sesshoumaru will be fine and there was nothing to worry about right now until they talk to him.

He said to her " Kagome will you tell me more after sesshoumaru got shot what else happened would you tell me Kagome".

She said to him as soon as the tears stopped " well sir as soon as it stopped before yura left she gave naraku a look and naraku looked at me with a weird look and that it made me shudder".

She continued to tell him "knowing that both are going to be after me since sesshoumaru is in the hospital sir and I'm afraid for my life and sesshoumaru's and your guys lives".

She finished telling him "and I know this will sound not right to you but I have to take me revenge for what they done to him and kill both of them with my powers and have my friends help me in the battle to defeat them".

Inutashio said to Kagome " Kagome you don't have to call me sir you can call me by name I mean were soon going to be family since I have known that sesshoumaru wanted to propose to you before this now happened".

He continued to tell Kagome "and I want you think of me as your father and call me dad or Inutashio if your more comfortable with that alright but first let's talk to the police my wife called for help in the mess we have now alright".

He finished telling her "and just for one thing Kagome we me and my wife will help you in your fight against them to avenge Sesshoumaru and defeat them ok and by the time Sesshoumaru is out of surgery and wakes up will be able to see him and talk to him alright".

His wife looked at her said to Kagome "of course Kagome I will help you and him fight and afterwards all three of us if we are allowed to see him after surgery can talk to Sesshoumaru once he wakes up from his recovery from the surgery once he gets out of it ok now here's a tissue to dry your tears and face with alright".

She took the tissue from Sesshoumaru's mom and thanked her for it and dried her face with it and went to the trashcan to put in the trash since she was now calm and was doing better now that there was more help for the fight against Yura and Naraku and their followers that they have with them.

She decided to leave with her friends and with Inutashio and his wife to go back to their house to plot their strategy to defeat them and stop them from hurting anymore people like they did to Sesshoumaru who saved Kagome's life.

When they got back to the house after a while they went into his office to meet so they wouldn't be heard by anyone else with the spells that he put in and out of his office to keep anyone from hearing what they needed to discuss and talk about for their revenge and the war that was going to happen soon.

While they were talking Kagome knew she had a secret to tell that might help them or will help them win the battle in the war against Yura and Naraku with their followers she decided to tell them so they could be able to know about it.

She said to her future father in law " Inutashio I have some news to tell you that's secret that's about myself that I think you should know that could help us win the battle inside the war against Yura and Naraku with their followers.

She noticed that she got his attention besides everyone else's he said to her " what do you have to tell me that's important for the battle in this war that's about yourself that could help us win Kagome".

She looked nervous as well as felt it she said to him " well inutashio and everyone you see I have this secret about myself and it's a huge secret and it's that I'm not totally human I may look like it but this is just a disguise even my whole family has one too".

She continued to tell her future father in law and mother in law and everyone else "see were not really human were a special type of demons or in case youkai and I'm a winged angel miko demoness that's full blooded and I'm not half demon just in case any of you guys want to know too".

She kept telling all of them "just like my mother is an angel from heaven who is also a half demon and my father is a full blooded inuyoukai and I'm the heir to the northern lands since my father is the ruler".

She still is telling all of them "and my little brother as soon as he gets old enough will show what he truly is which will be in his demon form like I am in".

She finished telling all of them "and I have special powers that will help in the fight in this battle against that's in this war against yura and naraku and their followers I just thought you like to know also I have miko powers to so please don't be mad at me".

She noticed everyone was looking at her funny until she silently chanted a spell and there was a bright whitish glow that turned brighter and as soon as it was gone everyone saw her real form.

And they were shocked but loved the way she looked and thanked the heavens that she is beautiful and can help them more in the fight and win the battle against the evil that is soon going to do more harm soon.

They saw that she had a family crest on her forehead that looked like a sun with a silver star up above it which they were shocked that she is the heir to the northern lands and are proud to have her on their team to fight against Naraku and Yura and their followers and whoever else is with them.

While Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's parents couldn't wait to call her their own and have her be a part of their family but just as they seen it her form was gone and she was in her human form again.

They understood why she wanted to hide and wait to tell Sesshoumaru when he is recovering and has survived his operation so he can propose to Kagome.

When they finally laid out their plan in what they're going to do in the battle to win and defeat Yura and Naraku and all their followers they named their team in honor of Kagome's boyfriend and soon to be finance Sesshoumaru calling themselves the killing perfections in his honor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

When they heard that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's parents agreed with choice of their team name all of them plotted an attack and try to come up with an idea that could defeat Yura and Naraku and their followers who wanted to hurt them and may hurt somebody else soon.

After all of them plotted their attack and were ready to fight them head on Inutashio told all of them of a good battle strategy that all of them could agree on besides their other ones and this battle strategy he thought of all of them realized will help them defeat their enemy in battle.

After that they all left to tell their families except inuyasha that they won't be home for quite some time because all of them were heading into a huge battle they had to fight to save all humanity themselves and for sesshoumaru and anyone else that the evil wanted to hurt that was innocent to the world.

After all of them came from saying goodbye to their families each of them were battle armor including Kagome who her battle armor they have never seen before.

And it was a tradition that the females in her family had to wear specific armor that could protect them and shield them from anything that they repel that would harm them.

While she had two swords strapped to her side that will help her in battle that were passed down to her as well to help her in the battle along with her friends to fight against the enemy that will do everyone harm and cause destruction to the world.

Once they had a plan they went outside to get ready and find the evil and attack them before the evil attacks them head on and fights them and ambushes them before they get to where they're going to defeat them.

As all of them were walking and thinking about how they were going to win the battle Kagome sensed the danger as well as the other demons and priests and priestesses.

As well as demon slayers who knew that they sensed the evil that they were going to fight soon and it lead to the place where they knew all the evil will be at for them to fight and win.

Just as they got there to the place to fight and battle against the enemy with their allies and themselves in their team they were soon ambushed by a few more enemies that are working for Naraku and Yura and with their followers.

All of them knew they had to fight and work together with their attacks to defeat their opponents and win so they can defeat their leaders and the rest of their followers to defeat them and win the battle in honor of Sesshoumaru and hopes that they win the battle against them.

They drew out their sword and the weapons made from the bones of demons as well as the bow and arrows.

And fired slashed and kicked and punched and stabbed their way through their opponents as they were falling down piece by piece to get to the leaders of this group that wanted to defeat them and capture Kagome for Naraku.

As soon as all the enemies were taken down that ambushed them they went straight ahead into the building to take on the biggest enemy and fight for Sesshoumaru.

And protect Kagome from being in danger and facing against the enemy while hoping they could win the battle once they find the leaders and the rest of the followers of the enemy.

Once they were inside the place where they knew Yura and Naraku and their followers were located at they spread out to cover different directions to get farther in defeating their enemy.

When they find them and attack them head on and hope they don't be surprised by it or the enemy gives them a surprise attack to where all of them will be caught off guard.

They soon were in the middle of the whole place inside and they all saw that Naraku's and Yura's followers were appearing before them.

With naraku and yura at the top of the stairs watching them from below hoping for the opening for the attack so they can attack them to defeat them and still go with their plan.

While all them were fighting Kagome decided to let out her demon side in the fight so as soon as her demon side let out everyone was shocked accept the people that she already showed to them before they came to do battle.

She took quick work out of all of them including the rest who took down their opponents as well and soon Kagome and Inutashio reached the stairs.

And faced the last two opponents who they wanted to defeat and head back to the hospital to see if when Sesshoumaru will wake up and to be right there with him when he does.

When both reached the stairs both knew that they had to attack fast or both will lose this battle with their army that's with them in the battle to go against Naraku and Yura.

It was a fierce battle and with naraku and his tentacles and yura with her hair and comb it was hard not to win until Kagome and Inutashio pulled the ultimate attack Kagome transformed into her demon form and Inutashio transformed into his full form and together they took down Naraku and Yura and once they changed back into their humanoid forms Kagome sent the last attack which was the clouds storm attack to them both with her families sword which sent them both into oblivion and beyond and when the dust cleared she and Inutashio didn't see hide nor hair of them anymore.

When the others including inutashio's wife isami looked up at them both and smiled knowing that her and the other's thought everyone was ok and now that the battle is over even Bankotsu and his brothers, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyoukotsu were all proud of their accomplishments as well in the battle.

And since the seven brother's are Kagome's cousins they were still proud to help Kagome in the fight for sesshoumaru, when everyone went out of the house everyone including Kagome and inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents were going to the hospital to see sesshoumaru.

When all of them arrived at the hospital one of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's parents asked one of the doctors if their son was ok and if he was fine and in one of the recovery hospital rooms, the doctor nodded and pointed down the hall to room 251 but he said only one person at a time could see him they nodded and went to the room and all of them decided that Kagome should be the first one to go inside his room.

When Kagome went inside his room she noticed that he was sleeping she went and sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek hoping for him to wake up real soon.

When she suddenly felt him slowly wake up she found golden eyes staring at her while smiling slowly, she said to him "I'm happy your awake Sess it wasn't great without you did you know we had a battle for your honor and we won against Naraku, Yura and their minions and I did it all for you and while hoping that you were going to be ok and alright when we got here and look here you are awake and ok and everything is fine", after she said that she had tears in her eyes but they were happy tears.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with softened eyes he said to her "Kagome why are you crying it's ok that I'm here now right and I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time now since we have been together would you like to hear it Kagome", she nodded he smiled and said to her "Kagome one of the things that I have to tell you is that I love you and that the other thing is would you marry me Kagome my dad has my ring that I wanted to give to you as an anniversary gift would you accept my ring for us to be engaged Kagome".

She looked at him smiled and said to him "yes yes sess I would love to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life and so on and beyond that but there is one thing I have to tell you", he said to her with an almost serious expression "what is it that you have to tell me Kagome", Kagome looked at him with a sad face she said to him " well sess I have been wanting to tell you this for weeks since we started dating and that is that I'm like you Sess I'm a full demon and I'm the heir of the northern lands I know you probably hate me now and probably don't want to be with me but that's all I want to say to you do you have something you want to say to me Sess".

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a softened look again he said to Kagome "of course I love you still Kagome I won't reject you and even if you are a full demon like me I still love you for who you are and that's the Kagome higurashi who was always there for me even in the bad times and now that I know her more and that she is my fiancé I think we have to have dad in here now to give me that ring for me to give to you Kagome would you get him for me real quick so he can give the ring to me so I can give it to you Kagome".

She nodded and went halfway out of his room to call his father in the room, when his father came inside the room he knew what his son wanted and so he took out the ring out of his pocket and gave it to his son to give to Kagome when his son offered her the ring she was excited by it especially when he put it on her finger, Sesshoumaru said to her "I'm happy you like the ring Kagome so how about a kiss on the lips shall we" she nodded and gave him a kiss which he returned and it turned into a more romantic passionate kiss for the both of them together.

After she and everyone visited him and everyone left but her she said to him before she left his room "I'll see you soon when you're out of the hospital Sesshoumaru ok love you", after she said that she kissed one more time then left his room and the hospital to go home.

A few days after Sesshoumaru came out of the hospital Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's parents along with Kagome's parents were going to throw Sesshoumaru and Kagome an engagement party for them both, who they knew they had to find something for the both of them to like and love together since its their engagement party.

When everyone arrived including Sesshoumaru and Kagome everyone was ecstatic for the both of them to be in the house where their engagement party was, once they started the party everyone gathered at the dinner table in the large dining hall for everyone to eat after Inutashio gave his speech to the both of them he said to everyone "now that my son has found love and is engaged this is a toast to the both of them for a long and healthy life may their lives prosper and unite as one together to face any obstacle in their lives that needs to be faced and may their love stand long for the test of time thank you".

After he said that everyone including Sesshoumaru and Kagome clapped their hands and were happy at what Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father said to the both of them and everyone else, once the dinner and presents were shown to them both and opened and that the both of them were happy about the party soon ended and everyone left except Sesshoumaru and Kagome as well as his and inuyasha's parents and Inuyasha with his girlfriend Kikyo.

When everyone went upstairs to go to sleep Kagome went into Sesshoumaru's bedroom and the both of them cuddled underneath the blankets just enjoying being in each other's arms and went to sleep thinking of better days for them both together for a long time to come knowing they have each other for the rest of their lives knowing both will never let each other go and can show their love like never before for the both of them together.


End file.
